galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
USS Dominator - Refit
The design of the refit of the USS Dominator so it would conform to the Uni-design standards, was one of the biggest challenges in size and complexityThe fact that much of the refit was done using the self-repair capabilities built into the USS Dominator (from nanobots up to Saturnian sized construction bots) made it possible to complete the job in less than 30 years while refitting the fleets of the Golden, the Nul-Nul and others large fleets at the same time. ever faced by the Repair and Refit Bureau of the Union Navy. First Year Close to a year was spent was spent studying the original design, determining the modifications needed, and determining the order in which the changes would be made. No structural changes were made to the USS Dominator during this time period. The nine Lyrec Class Battleships were removed from their hangers and taken to where their own refits would commence. All other Seenian auxiliary ships on board the USS Dominator and the Lyrec Battleships, which ranged in size from Union Cruisers to one-person courier ships, were removed for studyIn reality, all the auxiliary ships were placed in storage in the hidden Seenian base on Arsenal III. While there is a plan to eventually study them, that currently has a real low priority.. In addition all ammunition was also removed from those ten ships at this time. Refit One idea that was suggested early on was, for the most part, the refit should be done in such a way that if needed it could be used in combat almost at any point of the refit. Until 5035to be changed with rewrite there were several periods when the USS Dominator where she was completely unavailable for use, most of them between 4 and 7 weeks, but in one occasion it was unavailable for nearly three yearsDuring the three years the USS Dominator was unavailable for service in an extreme emergency there were plans that could be put in place that would lead to it being reactivated in two months time, although at less than 50% it's normal capabilities., and after that time she was moved from "emergency reserve" to "reserve" status. 5035 Status By 5035, all the major internal structural work had been completed. *The main and two auxiliary Command Decks were completely replaced. *Eight of the hangers that originally contained a Lyrec Battleship were reconfigured so that each would become the "home port" for 5 Union Battle Ships each, *Two hundred of the "medium" hangers were reconfigured to handle ten squadrons of Wolfcraft Fighters. The remodel included the addition of Two Revolving Starters in each hangar as well as a large hangar door. *Standard deck height changed from 3 and a third meters to five meters high (removing in the process nearly a third of the existing decks) as well as enlarging the hallways, doors, compartments and Air Locks to conform to the Uni-Design standard. Along with the structural work, some minor upgrades to the shields and engines had also finished by this timeIn 5035 parts for a major upgrade to the engines had been designed and were being built. Over half of the Translocator Cannons had been upgraded including all of the three largest sizes, approximately 5% of the original Translocator Canons were in the process of being replaced with some of Union manufacture, and the remaining 42% of the Translocator Cannon sites were considered "usable" but remained in the original configuration. The original refit was finally finished in 5050. Notes Category:Mil Tech - Union Category:Spaceships